


Узы любви

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: У Мадары было много младших братьев, но его мир перевернулся, когда родился Изуна.





	Узы любви

У Мадары было много младших братьев, но его мир перевернулся, когда родился Изуна. Ему было четыре, и это одно из первых запомнившихся воспоминаний детства. Им запрещено подходить к женской половине кланового поместья сегодня, но какая-то неведомая сила притягивает Мадару к тому дому, в котором находится мама. Он прячется в высокой траве за домом и льнёт к тонкой деревянной стене то одним, то другим ухом, до тех пор, пока не слышит недовольный младенческий крик. Мадара тихо смеётся и падает в траву, жмурясь на солнце. Он почему-то безумно рад новому братику и уверен, что его будет любить больше всех.  
Мадаре семь, а Изуне всего три, когда в одной из вечных стычек шиноби клана Сенджу смогли дойти до самого поместья Учиха. Он слышит лязг стали и треск дзюцу - совсем иные, чем на тренировках с отцом и старшими братьями. Мама одной рукой торопливо опоясывается оружием, держа в другой верещащего Изуну, и велит младшим детям прятаться в подвале. Мадара хватает у неё братишку, и тот замолкает, цепляясь тонкими пальчиками за его шею и волосы. Мама не вернётся из этой битвы, и один из старших братьев тоже. С этого дня Мадара, чувствовавший себя повзрослевшим лет на десять, начинает тренироваться яростно и до упаду, изучать все возможные техники и тактики - чтобы защитить маленького Изу-чана, который восторженно лопочет у него на коленках, дёргая за волосы.  
Младшие братья так быстро растут - кажется, что проходит совсем немного времени до того дня, когда Изуна впервые выходит на тренировочную площадку против Мадары, и ещё меньше - до того дня, когда его впервые ранят в настоящем бою. Ничего опасного, всего лишь царапина от запястья до локтя, но Мадару нешуточно потряхивает, и он клянётся себе вымуштровать братишку так, чтобы тот одним взглядом от себя любой клинок отбивал. Промыть рану нечем, и он быстро слизывает кровь с руки брата, а потом плотно перевязывает полосой ткани, и собственная рука почему-то тоже горит болью. Мадара старается не обращать на это внимания, и только уже вернувшись в поместье, обнаруживает на своём запястье косые штрихи иероглифов. Они сплетаются в изящную вязь имени.  
"Изуна".  
Если бы метка появилась только у него одного, он бы обязательно решил это скрыть. Вселенная жестоко ошиблась, связав их не только братскими узами, Мадара не может коснуться обожаемого младшего братишки даже намерением... Но эту тайну всегда разделяют двое, никак не один. Изуна приходит в его комнату и без лишних слов показывает своё запястье, на котором растопорщился колючий иероглиф.  
\- Нии-сан, - его голос дрожит, как в детстве, и Мадара привычно обнимает его, желая защитить от всего мира. Изуна прячет лицо в изгибе его плеча и тихо сопит, щекоча дыханием. Они сидят вдвоём без слов, долго, так долго, что свечи успевают полностью догореть. Им не надо говорить вслух, чтобы понимать друг друга, и теперь они точно знают, почему.  
Когда на востоке загорается рассвет, Изуна уходит, и Мадара усилием воли заставляет себя не удерживать его.  
Они прячут метки под наручами и делают вид, что ничего не было, но если другим лгать легко, то себе - невозможно. Осознание перевернуло всё, связь только крепнет день ото дня, стягивая их друг к другу ближе и ближе, воедино. И за осознанием приходит желание.  
Каждое случайное соприкосновение обжигает, подтачивает волю, лишает разума. Невыносимо видеть, как кто-то другой имеет возможность прикасаться к самому необходимому и желанному человеку, и чудовищной ошибкой кажется уже не то, что они стали соулмейтами, а то, что они пытаются этому противостоять.  
Они сами ещё подростки, но уже кумиры всех мальчишек младше. Они первые на тренировках и в битвах, они знают наизусть все техники клана и сами разрабатывают несколько новых. Они переплавляют огонь желания в огонь Катона, но его не становится меньше. Всегда первые, всегда наравне, ревниво следя, чтобы не отстать друг от друга - чтобы хоть так быть вместе. Долгими бессонными ночами засиживаются допоздна за клановыми свитками, но всё равно то и дело оказываются у заветной двери, не смея переступить порог. Только слышать. Только смотреть. Не касаться. Мадаре кажется, что его сжигает изнутри Аматерасу, и он невольно удивляется, что этого никто не замечает.  
Теперь он знает, что момент, когда они сорвутся, неизбежен. Но всё равно оттягивает его до последнего, до тех пор, пока истончившиеся сильнее мыслимых пределов нити терпения не лопнут окончательно.  
В клановой библиотеке тихо, пусто и пыльно. Мадара достаёт нужные свитки с верхней полки, досадливо цыкает, когда руку простреливает болью от локтя до кончиков пальцев - чёртов Хаширама сумел-таки зацепить его во вчерашней стычке, едва не отрубил кисть. Перечёркнутая алым штрихом раны метка болит, Мадара сжимает зубами бинт, затягивая его туже, и тихо шипит.  
\- Нии-сан, - раздаётся сзади потерянный шёпот, и он резко оборачивается.  
Изуна отводит взгляд. Он так близко, и в библиотеке никого больше нет, кроме них, и в окнах уже темнеет наступающая ночь. Всё это очень плохо, хватать бы свитки и бежать подальше, пока есть силы на это... Но у Изуны подозрительно блестят глаза и дрожат губы, и отчаяние, исходящее от него, ощутимо настолько, что кажется, можно потрогать.  
\- Каору мёртв, - шепчет он, и у Мадары обрывается сердце. - Его убили Шимура.  
"Нас осталось двое, - отстранённо думает Мадара. - Только двое. Кто будет следующим, я или Изу?"  
Словно услышав его мысли, Изуна вдруг оказывается совсем близко и обнимает его за шею, прижимается всем телом настолько, что можно ощутить заполошный стук его сердца.  
\- Я не могу потерять тебя, нии-сан, - всхлипывает он. - Пожалуйста, только не тебя!  
\- Я с тобой, - Мадара обнимает его, невесомо целует в висок. - Я здесь. Я не оставлю тебя, никогда.  
\- Обещаешь? - требовательно спрашивает Изуна, вскинув голову.  
\- Клянусь, - без раздумий отвечает Мадара и накрывает его губы своими.  
Попытка нежности проваливается сразу же - Изуна отвечает на поцелуй жадно и неистово, с голодным стоном, и последние остатки моральных устоев обращаются в пепел. Мадара подхватывает его и прижимает к стеллажу, не обращая внимания на упавшие свитки, целует и кусает губы, шею, ключицы, прикусывает кожу там, где бьётся дрожью пульс. Рывком развязывает пояс, распахивает юката и задирает тонкую рубашку под ней - по обнажённой коже бегут мурашки, Изуна стонет и мечется в его объятиях, бессвязно шепчет "ещё, ещё", и нет ничего правильнее, чем подчиниться ему. Мадара падает на колени перед своим соулмейтом, взахлёб целует и трётся щекой о беззащитный живот. Пальцы Изуны путаются в его волосах, несдержанные стоны сводят с ума.  
Мадара не колеблется ни секунды прежде, чем избавить брата от остатков одежды, а потом сжимает стальной хваткой его бёдра и вбирает сразу глубоко в рот влажный от смазки напряжённый член. Изуна до боли вцепляется в его плечи, толкается навстречу - Мадара позволяет ему это, поглощённый собственным наслаждением. Изуна наконец-то принадлежит ему, Изуна изнемогает от удовольствия в его руках, Изуна безумно сладко стонет и дрожит от его ласк, Изуна кричит и содрогается всем телом, и Мадаре даже не нужно касаться себя, чтобы кончить вместе с ним, ощутив горьковатый вкус на языке.  
Он позволяет брату сползти на пол и ловит его в объятия, ласкает кончиками пальцев собственное имя на его запястье. Изуна открывает затуманенные чёрные глаза и смотрит на него выжидательно-тревожно. Мадара качает головой - нет, больше он сдерживаться не собирается.  
\- Пусти, я уже не маленький, - без особого протеста в голосе бормочет Изуна, когда Мадара подхватывает его на руки и встаёт.  
\- Ну конечно. Мой гунбай, и тот тяжелее, - поддразнивает Мадара. - Уж до спальни я тебя точно донесу. А там...  
Изуна, фыркнув, прячет лицо у него на плече, чтобы скрыть довольную улыбку, и обнимает крепче. Впервые за много времени метка на руке не жжёт, а приятно и мягко покалывает.  
До утра ещё далеко...


End file.
